


The Train

by Myrtle_Amelie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtle_Amelie/pseuds/Myrtle_Amelie
Summary: This is a trigger warning. If you are sensitive to topics related to suicide then please click off for your own safety. Thank you :)
Kudos: 1





	The Train

I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body as I heard it approaching. I felt the wind flowing through my long, blonde hair. The salty air from the sea behind me settled on my tongue.

I couldn't taste it though.

I was numb.

I wasn't thinking.

I was just living in the moment while I still could. It grew closer. I hesitated for a second but then reassured myself and stepped up onto the tracks, feeling the soft buzz of the cold, hard metal underneath me. The lights hit my face.

I couldn't see.

I was numb.

I wasn't thinking.

No escape.

Memories flashed past my eyes as I was blinded by the bright streams of light. It roared and drew closer and closer. My senses became dulled. The salty taste on my tongue disappeared. It hit my body with a force which was indescribable.

Then there was nothing.

I was numb.

I wasn't thinking.

Sorry.


End file.
